


Invisible

by anne1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Cute, F/M, Fake gf/bf, Hidden Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne1/pseuds/anne1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave saves john from some bullies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is to short but I am working on chapter 2 right now and if you read this for sexual content that's chapter 2

" hello there Johnny boy " the boy says as he pushes you against the wall " so do you have any money for us today " your name is john egbert and as you can see your in abit of a bind your currently being pushed against a wall by 2 bullies though it's sad to say but this happens everyday " I-I don't have any today" you say keeping you voice down "oh now Johnny boy that's not gonna be good for you" 1 of the boys say as the other draws his fist back oh god he's going to hit you 

You close your eyes waiting for the pain to start 

You wait a few seconds but nothing comes you slowly open your eyes to see what was going on you see a hand in front of you holding the hand "now now don't you boys know not to pick on people" the two boys looked shocked "Dave strider" "that's my name" Dave let go of the boys hand and they ran off

After a few seconds Dave started to turn around "hey uh kid you o.....k" he paused and looked at you then after a few seconds he reach you his hand "here" you take his hand and he help you up "thanks" you say

He holds on to your hand for a bit then realized what he was doing and let go "oh um I'm sorry I'm uh" "Dave strider" you say and it catches him off guard "since you know me may I have the pleasure of knowing your name" your snort out a laugh and he starts to laugh as well "ok but seriously what's your name" you smile "I'm john John Egbert " "hmmm it sounds familer" you laugh "well it should were in almost every class together" his face drops "oh I'm sorry you must think I'm a total dumbass" "no I'm I'm used to it I guess I'm the kind who is easy to over look" you say with a laugh but it kinda hurts inside

Your name is Dave strider and you are looking at a total cutie how could you of not noticed him befor you mentally kick your self when he says he's used to it because even though he's laughing you can tell he's hurting you speak up "do what did thoes guys want with you" his laughing stops "they um wanted my money" you look at him "john this isn't the first time this has happened right" he looks at you and shakes his head "no" you start to turn around "I'm going to kill thoes 2" "wait" john yells and he grabs your arm 

You turn around to face him too fast and he falls into your arms your heart start beating fast why is it doing this your used to people being in your arms or touching you and it never does this why

He looks up blushing shit shit he's to cute you push him off your chest "sorry" you mutter you look at his face and see he's still blushing ok change of subject change of subject change of subject "so uh john" he looks up at you "yea" "so uh do you wanna maybe sit together in class and lunch today" john smiles instantly "sure" he says and the bell rings 

You grab his hand and the both of you run inside of the school building to go to your first class


	2. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans come together and bro can't resist a shota in need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp first time sex scene I hope you all like it

Your name is dave strider and it has been 3 weeks since becoming friends with john egbert and dare you even say it best friends but you have abit of trouble going on your in love with said best friend all was going good and you discovered you had a lot of classes with him bad part you have gym with him as well 

It was going swell until you suddenly realize you were staring at him changing in the locker room and things have gone down from there you started fantasying about him when you were awake and havering wet dreams when you weren't so you started to avoid him little by little but today he got you and now the 2 of you are stuck in a janitorial closet together oh god same me

You are now john egbert and you are pissed at your friend dave strider because he had been avoiding you and acting weird since you caught him staring at you changing in gym but your not pissed at him for that in fact it kinda gave you hope that he liked you but then he started to avoid you that's what pissed you off and made you sad "Dave why have you been avoiding me" he looks suprised "what are you talking about john I'm n" "dave strider don't you fucking dare tell me you haven't been avoiding me" you can feel your self start to cry "john look it's the truth I haven't been I have just been busy" you look him in the eyes and tears start to roll down your face "john" he starts to move closer to you "don't touch me" you scream you turn around open the door and run away

THAT EVENING 

You walk home alone thinking about Dave and even after you get home you are still thinking about him after awhile you get tired of it and decide to go out for a walk after an hour of aimlessly wondering around you decide to go to your favorite coffee shop

You walk in and head straight to the counter you place your order "will that be all" you look up hmm he kinda looks familiar 

Your thoughts are interrupted when your drink is placed on the counter you take your drink and go and sit down  
You barley get to take a sip when you phone rings you look down to see that it's Dave 

Against your better judgement you decide to answer the phone "john where are you" "none of your business" you reply to him "john are you still mad" "hmm mad no I'm not mad I'm pissed off 1st you avoided me and then when I tried to ask you about it you lied to me" tears start to well up in your eyes when you feel something peck on your shoulder you turn around to see it's the cashier he points to the back and after a second you get that he wants you to go the back and you nod your head in response "look I have to go ok if you want to talk it out tomorrow's Saturday ok" "fine" he says and you hang up and follow the worker to the back

"Kid are you ok" you look at him and nod your head "yea sorry about that it's just" you pause are you really going to tell a stranger this "it's just what uh what's your name I'm bro btw" your tears stop and you look at bro "yea yea kid I know now what's yours" a smile crosses your face "I'm john" "ok john so what's up why we're you crying" you sigh "it's just there's this guy who's my friend and he started to avoid me and when I tried to ask him about it he lied to me" he looks at you "is that all ki-john" you look at him "actually in all honesty I guess that not mad at him it's just I like him a lot and it kinda hurt my feelings when he start he started to avoid me especially when I was starting to think he like me to" "well john if he's your friend why wouldn't he like you" you start to blush "u-um I um don't mean that kind of like I mean l-like like" bros eyes widen as he gets it "ohh so your in love with him" you go redder " yea" "so what are you going to do" "w-well I was going to confess to him when I next see him" "so tomorrow " "yea but I'm scared to" "look john I know it's scary as hell to confess but don't worry you'll be fine and here" bro took out a peice of paper and wrote on it. "my number if you need some support" you stare at him "but why" you ask and he puts his hand on your head "because kid as a fellow gay man livin in Texas I know how fucking hard it is" "thanks" you mutter

After that you and bro speak for awhile and he seems like a pretty cool guy before you leave you give him your number as well

NEXT DAY

You texted Dave last night and you both decided to meet at a park near your house

You made it there first and was about to text him to see how far he was when you hear someone call your name you turn around 

"Oh so you were meeting john today" you star at Dave and terezi she has her arms wrapped around Dave "john you know terezi right" it takes a second to realize he asked you a question "um yea hi terezi" "Dave can I talk to you for a second" Dave looks at you and has terezi let go of his arm "sure" the 2 of you walk a little bit farther away "Dave what the fuck I though we were going to talk" "yea we are see we're doing it now" your starting to get pissed off "then why did you bring her along" "because john I wanted my best friend and my gf to meet and become friends" oh god you feel like crying again you have to get out of here

You smile "Dave why didn't you tell me you got a girlfriend that's so cool lucky" you can tell that Dave just slightly relaxed "hey you know what why don't we continue this another time ok " "but john" you need to leave quickly "don't give me a but you go and take her on a date now I'm gonna go" Dave seems surprised "bye john" you turn around and throw your hand in the air to wave bye "bye Dave" 

After you got out of sight you called bro crying "hey john how did it go" "b-bro h-he brought a girl and said it was his girlfriend" there's a sigh on the other end "where are you at I'll come and get you" you told him your location and he showed up in no time and you got into his truck

Your are now dave strider and you and terezi are walking in the park what were you thinking telling john she's you gf stupid stupid 

As you are walking you spot john in the distance getting into a truck but who is he with your too far to see you try to get closer but by the time you move an inch the truck is gone questions started running threw your head who was john with, why did he get into his truck and "ave dave" "huh what" you look at terezi" I said I wonder who that was with john" "oh um yea I wonder to" you start to feel something in the pit oh your stomach, it only takes you a second to realize what it is it's jealousy yes you dave strider are actually feeling jealousy for the 1st time in your life

Your name is bro strider and you just picked up a crying john egbert you decide to talk to him as soon as you see a fast food restaurant you decide to stop there "come on kid lets get some food" from his sniffles you can hear a small ok so you pull in

You both get your food and go and sit at a table "t-thanks bro" "no problem kid so tell me what happened" from there he goes into explanation though he never says the kids name once "so uh john what's this kids name any way" you start to take a sip of your drink " Dave" he starts to rub his nose with a napkin "Dave strider why" you choke on your drink "omg bro are you ok" you start coughing a bit "um can I take a guess blond kid always wears shades" john looks dumbstruck hell if it wasn't for your coughing you would probably laugh "yea that's exactly right how did you know" "john think about it" you point to your hair and shades and he gasp "omg you couldn't be are you Dave's brother" you reach out your hand "nice to meet you I'm bro strider so can I guess davey told you about me" his face is still one of shock "oh um yea sometimes he would mention his elder bro who would fight with him a lot" you start laughing and john looks at you with a face that says I don't get it "you stopped crying" he puts his hands to his face "I guess I did" after abit of thinking you decide your gonna help john "john what do you think about being my lover" johns eyes widen "I um bro I don't think" "relax kid I meant pretend" "pretend?" He questions "yea cause I'm pretty sure the little man likes you and it'll be a funny ass prank" john smiles "prank I guess I'm in as long as you um know d- don't touch down there" john starts to blush

You are now john egbert and you are now on your way to bros apartment from the Wendy's it only takes a few minutes to get to his complex

Once the two of you are inside you sit on his futon "so john how far have you gone before" you start to blush "o-only a kiss" bro looks at you "so would you feel ok with kissing me" you can feel your self going redder but you nod your head yes bro comes closer to you and sits beside you "you sure" you look up at him "yea" he leans in and kisses you "now john don't be scared I promise I won't do nothing but when Dave gets near here I'm going to push you on your back ok" oh god you can't go redder then what you are now "w-why" "well it's easier if the lil man doesn't see your face at first" as your speaking you can hear the elevator chime 

Without a moments notice you are being pushed on your back and have bros lips on yours oh god he just stuck his tongue in "bro I'm home" "mnn" a small moan escapes your lips and bro sticks his hand in the air and waves dave away

"Really bro do you have to do this in here" Dave says "ahh" bro releases your lips and moves to your neck for a second and places a hickey on it then sits up "sorry lil man well move now" Dave starts to walk away "john can you sit up we gotta move" Dave freezes in his tracks and turns around to see you sitting up from the futon "j-john" Dave mutters and you look over at him and cover your mouth with your hand "Dave" 

You are now dave strider and you just turned around to see your best friend (and secret crush) sit up on you futon "h-how" bro chimes in "how do I know john well he came into the coffee shop 1 day and started crying because of some guy on the phone and I took it from there" you look over at john and see a slight hickey on his neck you run over and pull john up from the couch "what the fuck are you doing he's underage and m..." You pause "he's what dave" bro fucking chimes in "because I'm pretty sure he's mine" bro stands up and takes john from your arms "oh and Dave I really have to thank you" you look at him "wh" "it's thanks to you that I got him" this time john looks confused "bro whmnnn" bro kisses john again you can't take it you run over grab john and punch your bro "he's mine so back the fuck off" bro stands up "what about this little girl of yours" "what are you" oh god terezi you look down at john who has tears in his eyes then you look over at bro "no I just asked her to pretend to be my girlfriend" you look back down at john "but Dave why" you let out a deep breath "because I love you john but I kept having these thoughts about you and then when you said you would meet me I wanted a way to make sure I wouldn't scare you or hurt you so I asked terezi to come" you close your eyes expecting john to reject and push you away but neither come 

As you start to open your eyes you feel a pair of lips on you and suddenly your eyes are wide open and looking at john kissing you after a few seconds he pulls away "john why" he starts to cry "because I love you, you stupid idiot" "but what about bro" you look over at bro "what can I say I can never resist a shota in need especially when I get to kiss said shota " your about to go off on bro when he throws something at you

You look at the box "condoms" you say out loud john squeaks below you 

You look down to be greeted by a full on blushing face "I have a job to get to" bro says and then the two of you are left behind

You are now john egbert again and you are in the arms of Dave s "so daveahhhh" and suddenly your feet are off the ground "Dave what are you" he kicks open a door and drops you on a bed "Dave" you look at him and put your hands on his face he leans in and kisses you "did you really have to let him kiss you" "sorry" you mutter "how do you even know him did he tell the truth did you cry" you blush and turn your head "john tell me" "no it's embarrassing" "john if you don't tell me I'm going to tickle you""you wouldn't" keeping his word he starts to tickle you"ah fine fine ok it's true I did start crying" Dave loses his smile and kisses your forehead "john I'm sorry" you wrap your arms around Dave's neck and kiss him "Dave it's fine" you open your mouth to speak when Dave leans down and bites your neck " Ahhh" "john it it ok if I leave my mark on you" you blush even more than when bro put the hickey on your neck but you nod your head "yes" Dave starts making his way down you body as he goes he only pauses for a moment to take off the clothing that hinders his path before long you are laying on his bed naked with hickeys all over you 

After he gets enough hickeys on you to satisfy him he starts to pay extra attention to your sensitive areas "ahh Dave" he looks up at you "john is it ok if I continue" you smile slightly "yea" "are you sure your ready if not I can wait" you lightly tap Dave's arm "if I said it's ok then it's ok" Dave smiles and plants a kiss on your cheek

You are now dave strider and you have 1 naked john egbert underneath you damn you can't take it any more you move your hand down to his right nipple you start to pinch and pull on it while your mouth is working the other nipple 

"Dave ha not there" you pull up smirking "then where" he looks away from you "d-down there" "down where " "dave strider I swear if you don't fucking touch I'm going to do it my self" you leans down and kiss him "now that would be amazing but we can save that for later" john blushes and you move your hand down and give him a few pumps then remove your hand "Dave" "just wait" you reach over and open a draw next to your bed "john turn over" "ok" he turns to lay on his stomach you grab his hips and pull them up

You are now john egbert and your ass is in the air and oh god this is embarrassing 

There's a slight pop noise and you try to turn around when you feel something push against your hole "ah" "john relax ok I'm going to push a finger in ok" you take a few deep breaths and he starts to push the digit in "ah" you can feel the finger glide in and out 

After awhile it's not enough "more" he complies and pushes another in "dave good" after a few seconds he starts to wriggle his finger inside of you, your about to ask him what he's doing when he hits something and you start to shake "oh god there dave" he starts to brush against that spot and before long you are cuming

Dave pulls out his fingers then proceeds to push you on your back and position himself with your entrance "you ready" you nod and he begins to push inside but then pauses "shit the condom" you pull dave close to you "forget the condom and fuck me already" he smiles as he starts to push in again 

You can feel your self being spread open "fuck your tight" it takes a few more seconds before he's fully seated inside of you he pauses and looks at you 

You roll your hips down oh him and he he starts to move "ah dave" he takes hold of your length and starts to pump you in time with his movements "john damn I wish you could see your self fuck" he starts to pick up speed and starts hitting the same spot that he was teasing earlier "Dave I'm gonna" you cum on to your chest before you could finish talking 

After a few minutes dave finishes inside you he immediately pulls out grabs his shirt off the floor (your kinda wondering when he took it off" and cleaned you off with it 

After cleaning you up he lays down next to you and wraps you in his arms you start to drift off to sleep but not before kissing him again he takes your chin to where your looking at him "I love you john" you snuggle closer to him "I love you to dave" 

You wake up the next morning wrapped in dave's arms the two of you spend the day together and when school starts again it's just like before he started to avoid you except when the two of you sneak out to get in a quick make out session or when you hold hands under the tables when you get a chance things were going well until lone day you get caught kissing in an empty class room and word spreads like wild fire after that you and Dave didn't hide when you wanted to hold hands or make out which even though it can be embarrassing you still like it even if you won't tell him that and to think this started out with you being... Invisible and now your dating the first person who ever noticed you, you snuggle up next to dave close your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
